


Stay in bed, forget outside

by KristiLynn



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Happy Ending, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Steggy Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: 3 times Peggy and Steve were interrupted & 1 time they weren't.(AU, Steve didn’t crash and made it to his date)





	

1.

Steve woke up to Peggy still sleeping beside him. Last night felt like a dream, from the dinner and dancing, to the trip back to his room. It was magical.

Peggy’s eyes fluttered open as if she could tell he was watching her. 

“Hi,” she yawned burying her head into the pillow. 

“Morning,” he smiled at her. "So last night was something, huh?"

"Something," Peggy chuckled "That's one word for it." She moved closer to him. "I can think of a few others."

"Oh yeah?" Steve moved even closer. "What would some of those words be?"

"Just off the top of my head? Flexible." She kissed his cheek. "Loud." She kissed his neck. "Eye-opening." 

"That's two words," Steve told her.

Peggy shook her head. "I think it's one."

"Well if you're so sure I think you're going to have to convince me."

Peggy raised her eyebrows. "Really?" She climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. "Well, I think I might be able to do that." 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Cap!" It was Dum-Dum. "Cap get out here."

Steve looked up at Peggy and sighed. "I'm a little busy here Dum." 

"You're going to want to hear this."

Peggy started kissing his neck and Steve had to bite back a moan. "I really think it can wait!" 

"Hitler's dead!"

That news was probably the only thing that would take Steve's mind off of what Peggy was currently doing.

"Let's get dressed," Peggy whispered.

 

\----

2\. 

"You look beautiful, you know that?" Steve whispered.

"Oh you certainly know what to say to the ladies don't you?" Peggy chuckled.

"Not ladies. Just you." His hands reached for Peggy's zipper but she stopped him.

"Uh-uh." She shook her head. "People are going to be looking for us. So if we're going to do this it needs to be fast."

"Right."

Some might say sneaking off to an empty closet during your rehearsal dinner is tacky, but those people didn't have cousins and friends and people they didn't even really know invading their house for the last week. Peggy's parents hadn't even let them sleep in the same room and they really needed some alone time.

"We should have eloped," Peggy whispered as she fumbled with his belt. "Skipped everything and just gone to the courthouse as soon as you gave me the ring."

"But then we'd miss Philip's speech and we can't deprive all of our friends of me putting cake in your face." 

Peggy pulled away. “If you shove cake in my face it will be the worst wedding night of your life.” 

Steve laughed. "Alright. Considering I'm planning on it being the only wedding night I'll skip the cake shoving."

From outside the door voices could be heard calling Steve and Peggy's names.

"Oh no," Steve whispered as he started to tuck his shirt back in. 

Suddenly the door swung open and there was Howard and Angie, Peggy's former roommate, staring back at them.

"Hey lovebirds." Howard said with a smirk. 

"You two are like teenagers," Angie sighed as she took a hold of Peggy's hand and began to pull her away. "Come on English, your mother is looking for you and honestly she scares me a little."

"I'll see you at the alter." Steve called out and Peggy turned and blew him a kiss. 

\----

3\. 

Steve and Peggy laid in bed soaking in the silence. It had been a long time since their home had been that quiet. 

"Oh, did you hear?" Peggy asked turning to face Steve. "Colleen told Santa she wants a baby brother for Christmas." 

Steve turned to face her. "Do you want another baby?"

"I don't know. Colleen is a hand full, but then I think about growing up with Michael and how I always had someone to play with and I want that for her too."

"I want it for her too." 

Peggy pulled back. "Then why haven't you said anything?"

"I knew how hard the pregnancy was on you, and two years isn't that long. I figured you'd still need a little time."

"How long do you think it takes to recover?" Peggy shook her head and laughed. "Besides, we were lucky the first time. It takes most couples a year or more to get pregnant. It would most be us just trying." 

"Trying huh?"

"A lot of trying." Peggy nodded her head. 

"Well, we should probably start trying then." Steve rolled her onto her back and placed himself on top of her. "Shouldn't we?" 

Peggy laughed and started to kiss her husband when their daughter started to chant from her room, "Santa! Santa!" 

Peggy rested her head against Steve's chest. "We never should have taught her about Santa Claus."

"It's okay." Steve kissed his wife’s head. "I'll get her."

\---

4\. 

Peggy walked through the front door and hung her coat up. She had been away on a mission for days and all she wanted was to curl up with her husband and children and not think about the things she had seen. 

"Steve? Colleen? Jaime?" She called out. "Where are you?"

Steve poked his head out from the kitchen. "You're home," he said.

"I am. Where are the kids?"

"With Howard."

Peggy shook her head. "I'm sorry, I thought you just said our children are with Howard."

"They are. Howard is on the board of a children's charity and they're having a carnival fundraiser tonight. He thought the kids would have a good time."

"That strangely nice of Howard."

"He can be nice occasionally." Steve handed over a glass of wine.

"And you're being very nice too." Peggy took a drink. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. It's just: the kids are gone, we've got the house to ourselves..."

Peggy's eyes lit up. "We are all alone. When's the last time that happened?"

"I don't know." Steve wrapped his arms around her waist. "But I was thinking..." He began to kiss her neck. 

"Say no more." Peggy moaned. "I'll race you to the bedroom."

**Author's Note:**

> for a-social-construct


End file.
